


Competition for Lifetime

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was such a rough and strong person, because he would literally throw Hinata across the gym and shook his collar roughly when he got mad. Hinata had pitied anyone who had or would have sex with the King. </p><p>Surprisingly enough—or perhaps not?—Hinata was the person who discovered that Kageyama was very much gentle and caring in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition for Lifetime

“It has been months since you started practicing receive with me, so how in the world you’re still fucking suck, Dumbass?”

“Gah! Don’t compare me with your crazy learning skill!”

“Kageyama! Stop! You’ll rip Hinata’s collar!”

The third years had once again saved Hinata’s life on evening practice. After extensive spiking training, everyone was paired so they could train whatever skill they lacked the most. As for Hinata’s case, it was receive. Naturally enough, Kageyama, being good at almost everything in volleyball, was Hinata’s partner. But Hinata’s clumsiness had got into Kageyama’s nerves and Kageyama used his hands instead of his mouth to harass Hinata after fifteen minutes of disappointing receives.

Tanaka had chuckled at Hinata, sweating as he watched Daichi and Suga asked Kageyama to cool his head off the gym. “That guy is just as short-wired as ever… I don’t know you can keep up with him, Hinata.”

Hinata just made a sheepish smile at his senior.

*)*

If Hinata were asked to describe Kageyama, he would say phrase like ‘very strong demon’.

Indeed, Kageyama was such a rough and strong person, because he would literally throw Hinata across the gym and shook his collar roughly when he got mad. Hinata had pitied anyone who had or would have sex with the King.

The first thought that cross Hinata’s mind about Kageyama’s roughness and strength came in mind after Hinata witnessed Kageyama’s yet strongest serve on an official match. The ball had been hissing dangerously over Hinata’s head and Hinata wondered whether Kageyama had actually used all of his power to serve so far. Considering Kageyama could throw Hinata’s whole body quite airily—and Hinata was a solid fifty-one point nine kilograms or a hundred fourteen point four pounds—Hinata should know that Kageyama might be stronger than his tall and nimble exterior suggested.

(All those stretching sessions where Hinata helped Kageyama, too, had informed Hinata that Kageyama’s muscles had rubber yet rock-like texture. One time, Hinata pushed down on Kageyama’s back a second too long and Kageyama had glared at him. Hinata could never tell Kageyama that he admired Kageyama’s strong back muscles. The orange hair was equally overwhelmed, scared, but also glad that Kageyama Tobio was his strongest ally, instead of enemy.)

As healthy, normal teenager, Hinata couldn’t help but to learn about sex.

His friends talked about it, his teachers talked about it on some really awkward classes on reproduction, and even his own father had attempted to brief Hinata on sex. Hinata didn’t worry too much about not having girlfriend or getting some sexy times like some of his friends, because his dream was to be the next Small Giant, and that was satisfying enough for him.

But then Kageyama came into his life—or more like rammed into his life, actually—and Hinata realised that he had never been connected in such personal level with anyone else. Kageyama, who seemed cool, aloof, and tough, was actually just a big, volleyball-obsessed baby. Hinata had learned so many of Kageyama’s faces—the tear-streaked one, the smiling one, the stupid bed-haired one, the silly one—and Hinata had to admit that he liked every single one of it.

Though Hinata never thought about Kageyama as more than really amazing partner, an irreplaceable one, Kageyama seemed to be a step further than him, because then Kageyama confessed to Hinata about his true feeling.

(It was a damp, before-the-rain evening on Kageyama’s house. Since the storm would hit until morning, Hinata was asked by his mother whether he could stay over at a friend’s house for the night, for safety reason. Hinata had turned around to Kageyama, who stood right next to him, and asked whether he could stay the night. Kageyama only nodded, since he had meat bun on his mouth. They went home together to Kageyama’s house—so big! So western too! Hinata found the difference in style with his house quite fun—and, naturally enough, they had spent an hour talking on volleyball.

Hinata had talked about all the spikes he’d like to do with Kageyama’s toss and Kageyama had made strange, longing look at Hinata’s distance. Kageyama’s slightly tanned cheeks were redder than usual, too, and Hinata had thought briefly that Kageyama might caught some cold.

But Kageyama had stared from his study chair to Hinata and asked, “Hey, Hinata, do you like me?”

To which, Hinata answered, “Yes, obviously.”

“Yeah? How much like?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

Hinata spreaded his arms as far as possible and grinned.

To that, Kageyama sneered, “I think I like you much more than that.”

Hinata, who had thought that this was some sort of competition, attempted to use his legs, which was considerably longer than his arms, to demonstrate how much he liked Kageyama. Hinata had toppled on Kageyama’s floor and fell face first. Kageyama hurried to him and lifted Hinata from the floor.

Then, with very red face, Kageyama mumbled with Hinata’s back pressed against his chest, “Actually, I don’t just like you. I love you. I want to go out with you.”

Though Hinata had never considered this, he’d love to go out with Kageyama. Hinata was overjoyed that he had agreed to try to become Kageyama’s boyfriend, because then Kageyama rewarded him with long, sloppy kisses that made Hinata’s stomach did cartwheel and felt extremely warm and just ‘guwaaah’.

They did nothing but intense kisses that day, but they gradually evolved to more developed level of what two horny, athletic teenagers could do, with no parents home.)

Sometime after they went out, Hinata realised that he feared Kageyama once for his roughness and strength. So far, their kisses were okay. (They were extremely good, actually, since Kageyama was surprisingly enough a good kisser.) The sessions where they rubbed their dicks together were okay too. (They made Hinata saw stars, actually. They were just too good.)

But when it comes to Kageyama doing Hinata with hand for the first time, Hinata’s first response was, “Please don’t crush my cock or snap it in two.”

Kageyama had made, thankfully, confused expression instead of angry one.

It appeared that Hinata had nothing to worry, since Kageyama stopped whenever Hinata moaned a slight rejection. Actually, it made Hinata thirst for his release even more, since Kageyama couldn’t tell whether Hinata said ‘no’ because he felt too good or whether Hinata said ‘no’ because he genuinely wanted Kageyama to stop.

The way Kageyama touched him was intense, but also gentle at the same time. Kageyama was so gentle that Hinata had to rethink the way he thought about possibility of Kageyama being extremely rough and strong on bed.

But still, it took Hinata months until he agreed to let Kageyama do him in between his legs.

*)*

After evening where Kageyama had roared at Hinata again for his lousy receives, they had three days break from volleyball practice. They went home together to Kageyama’s house, to Kageyama’s parents away for a week, and to a plan on which both of them would, if succeed, lose their virginity.

(Actually, Hinata had no idea whether doing it with other guy would count as losing virginity, since he didn’t really stick his manhood into anyone. His friends usually described losing virginity as male doing female or vice versa, so Hinata wasn’t really sure when it comes to Kageyama and him. Nevertheless, he didn’t mind. He liked Kageyama. He loved being with Kageyama, whether they were in gym, shopping district, Tokyo, or Kageyama’s bed.)

They had took shower and Kageyama had briefed Hinata on how he’d be okay with waiting, if Hinata didn’t feel like doing it that very evening.

But Hinata kissed Kageyama’s lips and said that he wanted to do it.

And Kageyama had gulped so visibly and slowly that Hinata wanted to melt on the floor. Kageyama the volleyball partner was bold, amazing, exhilarating, and taunting. But Kageyama the boyfriend was slightly shy and unsure, sweet, and knew exactly where to hit Hinata’s button, perhaps since they were both guys with volleyball-obsessed minds.

Hinata was used to Kageyama’s gentle hand holding, cuddle, kisses outside lips, and even useful gifts of kneepads or good volleyball shoelaces, but it always felt so ‘guwaaah’ and ‘pwaaah’ whenever he climbed on Kageyama’s bed to make out or have sex with him.

That evening, Kageyama had kissed Hinata so carefully on the lips, with his big, hard, and calloused palms on Hinata’s cheeks. Hinata whimpered and let Kageyama lead with his warm and wet tongue. Then Kageyama’s kisses trailed down to Hinata’s neck, where it stayed for a while, much to Hinata’s pleasure and, at the same time, agony.

He gasped, panted, and writhed as Kageyama sucked and kissed areas on his neck. When Kageyama stopped, he had pulled back to stare Hinata as he curled his fingers around the end of Hinata’s shirt. Hinata nodded and let Kageyama undress his top.

Hinata had saw the sight of topless Kageyama for at least a million times, but he still wanted to drool and wondered how in the world he managed to secure a boyfriend so hot. Kageyama’s kisses returned to Hinata, only now on his chest, stomach, and then, after another eye contacts, on Hinata’s bare crotch.

“You’re very excited,” said Kageyama, but he looked super excited himself with the way he bit his lower lip.

Hinata made embarrassed noise.

Kageyama chuckled a little. “Don’t worry. I’m very excited too.” And he reached Hinata’s hand to place the palm on Kageyama’s hardening bulge on his pants.

Hinata yelped and chuckled too.

Kageyama cupped Hinata’s face with one hand and kissed Hinata while his other hand worked on Hinata’s cock. Hinata moaned and moaned. It felt so good and he was afraid that he would come too soon. But with his stamina in check, Hinata knew he didn’t have to worry too much about that.

When Kageyama pulled back, Hinata had expected Kageyama to go right at preparing Hinata’s hole once again—they had done several sessions of gradually loosening Hinata and every session made Hinata ached to have penetrative sex even more with Kageyama—but Hinata had expected wrong.

Kageyama kissed Hinata’s forehead and then reached Hinata’s right hand. Hinata raised his head a little and stared confusedly at Kageyama through half-lidded eyes. Then, Kageyama had gently kissed the back at Hinata’s hand, and smiled so happily, like he was honoured, like Hinata was giving him the best thing a Kageyama Tobio could ever receive.

Hinata knew he blushed furiously.

Kageyama might had been called ‘King’ in the past for his authoritative nature, but as boyfriend, Hinata would like very much to call Kageyama ‘Prince’ because he was just so prince-like. Kissing the back of Hinata’s hand? Come on. Even Hinata, with a younger sister who fancied story of prince and princess so much, wouldn’t dare to dream of a boyfriend so sweet that he’d kiss his hand before love-making.

Hinata was probably cried a little as he chuckled out of happiness, “Geez, Kageyama, you made me all shy here. Come on. I can’t wait to do it with you. I want to be yours fully.”

Kageyama had frowned a little at Hinata at that, “I don’t want to hurt you. I would really like to not hold back when doing you at all, but… it might be hard for you, Hinata.”

Grunting, Hinata raised himself to reach Kageyama and gave him his best, most intense kiss.

“I’ll tell you if it got too much, alright?” Hinata pouted. “I want you to feel really good too.”

Kageyama finally sighed, but he smiled, “Seriously, Hinata, you’re the best. I feel like I can come just by your nice words.”

Hinata had laughed at that and Kageyama did too. Kageyama littered Hinata with kisses again before he finally inserted his fingers to loosen Hinata.

Every little thursts and wiggles of Kageyama’s fingers felt so good that Hinata see whites. They were intense, but they were also so very careful that Hinata wanted to sob for some reasons. Kageyama might continued his usual head-grabbing, body-throwing, and collar-shaking with Hinata outside the bed, but Hinata swore that no one could be gentler than Kageyama in bed.

“Kageyama…” panted Hinata ten minutes later. “I think that’s enough. Hurry. I want you. Quickly.”

Kageyama lifted his face and Hinata was rewarded with Kageyama’s very aroused expression. Even preparing and watching Hinata had made Kageyama, the cool and collected Kageyama, looked so hot and messy in the head. Hinata was kind of proud of himself. Kageyama slowly nodded and repositioned Hinata’s hips.

“Do you want to lie on your stomach?” Kageyama moaned, his hands caressing Hinata’s hips. “I think it’s the best position for the first time, so you won’t hurt too much.”

But Hinata shook his head, “I—I want to see your face.”

So Kageyama smiled—and Hinata was surprised that he could still manage to smile properly when Hinata felt like he had lost complete control of his body—and touched Hinata’s hole with his hardness.

The sensation had overwhelmed Hinata.

But it was nothing when Kageyama had finally inside him.

Hinata felt so full and hot. He knew he was moaning even though Kageyama had only moved a little, apparently letting Hinata get used to his size.

Hinata chuckled, very hot in the head and just everywhere, “Kageyama, you have a really big dick.”

Kageyama let out a breathy laughter, “What are you saying that for? Anyway, my dick got really big is actually your doing, Dumbass Hinata.”

Hinata had wanted to laugh too, but then Kageyama started to move his hips and Hinata lost his ability to even form a coherent thought.

Watching Kageyama looked like he absolutely feeling good, Hinata felt like he finally understood why people did things like dating and sex. It just felt so good and unbelievably otherworldly.

Hinata didn’t need to be afraid of coming to soon. He wasn’t sure whether it was because they were both athletes and was used to rigorous body activity, but they had some long, good times and several position changes until Hinata literally wept because it just felt too good.

“We can go on until morning, I-I’m sure,” stuttered Hinata, his arms around Kageyama’s neck, with Kageyama on top of him, panting and moaning. “B-but I-I think I’m g-going to come v-very soon.”

Kageyama grunted on Hinata’s ear, “D-Dumbass. I’m almost burst here too. Ah. You… sexy Dumbass Hinata. Don’t t-tighten around me so much!”

After Hinata had asked Kageyama to use all of his strength on him, Hinata thought that it was strangely fitting for Kageyama, who was strong and rough on court but soft and gentle on bed, to finish him in the gentlest way possible.

When Hinata came together with Kageyama, he was so relieved and happy that he wished he could record feeling and experience it again in the future. But as Kageyama flumped down next to him after he finished with his release, Hinata’s hand found Kageyama’s hand and he thought that he could feel as good, or even better, as long as he was with Kageyama.

“I’ve read that not everyone had exactly good experience with their first time,” breathed Kageyama, his face sweaty that his hair stuck on his forehead. “But that was…”

“… Absolutely ‘guwaaah’,” finished Hinata.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata and chuckled, “I was going to say ‘amazing’, but ‘guwaaah’ is correct too.”

They both shuffled on their position to kiss before they returned to their back, exhausted, still high from orgasm, and just cluthing at each other’s fingers.

“Kageyama.”

“Mm?”

“Why are you still so rough on me on the court?”

“Because you’re a Dumbass who can’t even receive right.”

“But you’re so gentle and caring when we’re on bed!”

“Because you’re a Dumbass who is also my boyfriend.”

“Huh? Does it mean that I’m not your boyfriend on the court?”

Kageyama somehow chuckled at that. He lifted himself by elbow, so he could see Hinata’s face as he spoke, lying sideways next to his naked, orange-haired boyfriend. “It’s because I love you.”

Hinata blinked several times to Kageyama, “I don’t understand.”

Kageyama echaled, “Well, just because we’re dating, that doesn’t mean I’m going to take it easy on you. I love you, so I want you to be even better on court. Therefore, I’ll train you with all my might, even if I had to rip your collar in the process.”

Hinata had laughed at that. His contagious laughter got Kageyama, who was chuckling too.

“But I want to treasure you when we kiss or in bed,” Kageyama smiled, his eyes squinting happily in warm expression. “I have thought that I’d probably want to be a bit rough on you, leaving mark and stuffs, but I can’t bring myself to do it. I love you so much. I want you to be happy, safe, and comfortable more than everything.”

And Hinata had teared up at that.

“Wh—Hinata? Why are you crying? I’m sorry…”

And Hinata had teared up and laughed at that. He lifted himself as well and hugged Kageyama’s neck, as he toppled on top of Kageyama with Kageyama’s back against the slightly damp bedsheet.

“Stupid Kageyama,” said Hinata, sobbing into Kageyama’s shoulder, while Kageyama stroked Hinata’s back gently. “I love you so much too. I definitely won’t lose to you in term of loving.”

Kageyama laughed and Hinata cried even more. It was just so _beautiful_ , to hear the voice of someone you love laughing and feeling their body bouncing against you as they can’t contain their overflowing happiness.

“I don’t think it’s a competition, Hinata,” Kageyama kissed the side of Hinata’s head and stroked Hinata’s damp hair with one hand, while the other hand stayed stroking Hinata’s back. “But if it was, I won’t lose to you as well.”

And Kageyama just waited there, with his arms around Hinata, until Hinata finished crying. They kissed long, slow, and sweet after that.

Hinata had said that he wanted to sleep right away, for he just realised how tired he was, but Kageyama lifted him bridal-style to the bathroom.

“You can sleep, really. I’ll just clean you up so we’ll go to bed nice and clean,” Kageyama said and Hinata chuckled sleepily.

Hinata could easily say how much he loved Kageyama. He could easily say it every time he saw Kageyama, but more than that, Hinata wanted to prove it. He’d be there with his heartful love for this stupidly amazing setter, whether it was ten, twenty, or fifty years.

That’d guarantee him in better points for winning instead of just love words, because, really, Kageyama and him would probably keep competing on who love the others most for the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> A 3000++ words KageHina sexy fics!?!?!!!ONE!? Don't even look at me.
> 
> I had this idea of rough-and-gentle Kageyama for a very long time, but only just now I had the mood to actually write it down.
> 
> I usually beta my fic twice, but I'll do this one as I go by, so feel free to point out typos, grammars, etc.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these sweet, silly volleyball dorks first-time story. Thank you so much for reading. [ u v u ]ツ


End file.
